The Ultimate Weapon
by Corn00
Summary: Femme fatale with a murderous twist. - When Naomi gets reaped for the 66th Annual Hunger Games, the born actress has to rely on her only talent to survive. Her strategy is a new and risky one, both for her life and her heart. The question is if she'll have the stomach to bear it and the conscience to endure it. Welcome to the arena, where seduction gets turned into a weapon.
1. Strategy

**Hey everyone! This fanfiction is a story about the 66th Annual Hunger Games, with characters of my own. I hope you'll enjoy it, please review if you do(n't)! Please keep in mind that English is my third language, and know that I always welcome tips and corrections!**

* * *

As soon as she said my name, I closed my eyes. This couldn't be true. I felt people staring at me though. Did I hear my name right? Or did I just dream it? Yes, that's it, it must be a dream. It must.

"Naomi Triss." The voice repeated. "Can you come up, dear?"

 _Oh no. It's not a dream_. My eyes popped open. Everyone was staring at me, but I just couldn't' move. After what felt like an eternity, I took a hesitant step towards the stage. People were moving out of my way. Slowly but surely, I was getting closer to that stage. The woman in bright orange, textile probably made here, in District 8, was smiling at me. A fake smile, of course, but a smile nevertheless. As if she was trying to encourage me to come closer, like being reaped was no big deal. Like there wasn't just one chance out of twenty-four for me to come back here alive.

"There she is," the woman said joyfully, "oh and she's a pretty one!"

I stopped in front of the stairs. Stepping up would mean never coming back. I looked back at the people standing there in silence. I was looking for my family and friends in the crowd. No one was pushing forward to volunteer, or just to hold me. I wished for the latter more than for the former, frankly. I felt so fragile, like I could break in a million pieces at any second.

My eyes caught those of my older sister Lily first, hiding beneath the warm coat I got her and protectively stroking her round belly. I was never her favorite so her eyes were cold, her face blank. But I could see her lip trembling. Then, I saw my older brother Gabriel. He looked away, his cheeks red. Gabriel didn't like farewells. But I just desperately wanted one of them to look at me. To say goodbye, or to look like I'd be missed at least. So, my eyes searched my little brother instead. He was standing next to my mother, grabbing her leg in fear with big eyes of confusion while she ignored him. At the sight of him, my vision blurred and my throat was aching. Why on earth did I think watching my brother cry would make me feel better? I shook my head to push the tears away and focused on my mother's face instead. She looked displeased, at most. Her best source of income was going to leave and probably never return. Always practical, she looked distracted, as if she was already making a plan to survive without me.

I ignored the woman in orange telling me to come up again, and saw my friend's big scared eyes. Evelyn cried and Josh was holding her. Without me, they definitely needed each other. All eyes around them were avoiding mine. They were also friends, had gone through many years as my neighbors or classmates. None of them cared enough to face me, to make me feel missed at least. Maybe I expected too much. After all, I had ignored May going up these exact same stairs only a year ago. And just like her, I'd probably never come back.

Suddenly, two Peacekeepers stormed my way. I felt 1 gripping my arm so tight, but the one on the right seemed hesitant and was more gentle. That's why I knew it was Joe. I let myself get carried up there, realizing that this was filmed and shown around Panem. I must've made myself look ridiculous. The guards let go of me, but not before Joe squeezed my hand. Like that would help.

"Well, now that we finally have her up here, time to call the male tribute up." She walked towards the bowl and picked a card.

"Finn Williams!"

Oh, great.

Finn looked shocked. He moved slowly, trying to process what was happening. But he got a hold of himself, and immediately changed his expression to unmoved as he climbed up the stairs. He stood next to me. Then we had to shake hands. Much to my dismay, we did.

He smirked. "Excited, cupcake?" trying to intimidate me already. I knew that was a façade, he was as nervous as I was. I had felt his hand tremble just as much as mine.

Then suddenly we were pushed inside the main building. It would all begin.

* * *

"So, girl, tell me. What have you got?"

I ignored the past victor Bob talking to me. He was to be my mentor. He was standing next to the other victor, Jenna. She looked annoyed with me already.

"Come on, princess. Your pretty little sulking face isn't gonna get you back here alive, is it?"  
I just wanted them all to leave me alone. I stared out the window.  
"Well, Naomi," Bob said, scratching the little hair he had with his long nails, "distracted girls are the most useless ones. Head in the clouds, don't they call it that? Well, let me tell you this. Being distracted is the first step to getting killed."

I didn't want him to tell me that. I didn't need to be reminded of my death coming closer every second.

He sighed and seemed to give up. Jenna picked up where he left. "What can you _do_? What are your skills?"

"Nothing", I said.  
They both looked surprised. At least I was talking.

"I can't do anything. I have no skills." It was true. There was no weapon I had ever held. I wasn't strong, nor particularly fast. Clever, maybe, but not highly intelligent. I had no chance whatsoever.

Finn suddenly reminded me of his presence. He coughed with a smirk. "I wouldn't say that, cupcake."

I closed my eyes. Clearly, his arrogance and annoying cockiness had come back after his shock at being reaped. He clearly never imagined it. His name was probably only in there once or twice, considering how hard he worked at the factory. Mine was in there 6 times. Not too good, not too bad either. Odds didn't matter, anyways. The odds are _never_ in our favor.

"Finn?" asked Jenna curiously.

"Well, little miss cupcake here has been keeping her rather large family alive for quite a while now."

Couldn't he just shut up.

"How's that?" Jenna asked me, but my silence made her question Finn.

"Well, you see, she has a mother that works in the factory. One is not enough, though. Her sister is pregnant and has no husband to take care of her. Her brother is a pathetic little coward who is scared to even pick up a shovel. He has a disease, you see. What do they call it? Epilepsy, something like that? I call it weakness. Then, there's her little brother. Children don't bring back much money."

"How about a father?" asked Bob.

I wanted to say something, to open my mouth, instead of just letting Finn describe my family with such dismay. But my lips were glued shut.

"No fathers. Her mother is not really a fan of… husbands. Well, let's just stay the men rarely stick around longer than a couple of weeks. I don't even think she has ever been married." Finn picked up a glass of water and happily sipped it. "I doubt any of her children share a father."

Hearing him insulting my mother like I often did, made me enrage. I might not love all of them, but my family is not his to insult.

"Shut, up, Finn!" I spat.

"Why, cupcake? I'm not finished. I think they want to hear how you managed to keep them alive. That is, after all, the clue of this irrelevant story."

I bit my lip, unable to fight back.

"Well, my dear mentors, little cupcake here has been very popular the last few years. From the moment she turned… What, fourteen? Fifteen? I can't remember! Well, she has been seen in company of some Peacekeepers. Latest one is Joe, if I remember correctly. He's young and not too bad, but most importantly, he knows how to make sure some of the confiscated goods at the black market end up at Naomi's place. He likes to gift her things, too. Well, it's like an arrangement. They think they're discreet, but it's a secret everyone knows. Her family gets fed, and he gets… What did they call this before? Something like… prostitution, right?"

I jumped up,, picked up a glass of water and threw it at the wall right above his chair. The pieces of glass and the water rained over him. He jumped up, enraged, and the mentors looked surprised at my sudden outburst, almost as much as I was.

"Naomi! Keep that for the arena!" said Bob. He grabbed my arm roughly as Jenna pushed Finn back into his chair.

"I'm NOT a prostitute!" I yelled.

"Fine. Slut? Whore? Which do you prefer, cupcake?"

"Finn, shut your mouth." said Jenna. "We don't need you two to hate each other as well. There are enough tributes to hate _outside_ of this district! Now you two useless little shits go upstairs and prepare yourselves for your deaths instead of fighting like two shitty little rats!"

She was brutal, for sure. She didn't have much patience and didn't seem to like teenagers. She was around the age of 30, I think. She had a fine face with delicate features, but her eyes were hard and determined. She had a scar from her left ear to her nostril. A reminder of the last fight she fought 15 years ago, before murdering the last tribute with the knife he had just used to scratch her face. She was known for her handiness. It was what had kept her alive. She fought dirty, but she didn't care.

Bob, on the other hand, was different. He was 10 years older than she was. He had grown slightly fatter over the years. As a young victor, he used to be strong and handsome. He seemed more pleased with a victor's life than she was. He gladly took the job of mentoring every year, and enjoyed the benefits a victor gets.

"Go upstairs. You can choose one person to come and visit you for two minutes. That's it."

We were led upstairs, each in our separate rooms. A Peacekeeper asked me whom I wanted to see. I didn't know. Not my mother, or my sister or Gabriel. Maybe Ben? Or should I ask for Evelyn or Josh?

The peacekeeper looked impatient. I just blurted out "Evelyn". As soon as I had said it, I regretted it. It was Ben I wanted to see, to hold him one last time. But it was too late. The man was gone, and soon after Evelyn walked in. She wasn't in tears anymore, she looked focused. She hugged me.

"Naomi? Listen to me. You're coming back, you hear me? I need you. So does Josh, so does Ben."

"I wouldn't know how to."

"I know you don't, honey. But _I_ know. Use everything you've got. You're smart. You know they just want a show and you'll give them one. You're pretty, you'll get pervy men to sponsor you. You can charm your way into a good score. And then, in the arena, you could run and hide. But that won't be enough. You'll need allies."

"Who? The careers stick together, and Finn… Never gonna happen."

"You ruined it already?"

"The guy hates me. The feeling's mutual."

Evelyn sighed. "Finn is despicable, indeed. The arrogant prick will die soon, I'm telling you. He's playing a game but we all know he's terrified. He's strong, but that's basically it. You need better."

"There won't be anyone! I have nothing to offer."

"You and I both know that's not true, Naomi."

She gave me a deep look. I knew what she meant.

The peacekeepers came in. "Time's up!"

She hugged me one last time and whispered "Do what you do best, and come back."

* * *

The four of us were sitting in some sort of living room. Silence was dominating.

"So, what did your dad say, Finn?"

Finn looked up. "Oh. Well, he told me he was expecting me back."

"Did he give you any advice?" asked Jenna.

"He said to go for the throat."

Jenna laughed.

"My dad is quite experienced in killing. He taught me how to kill animals when I was only 6."

"So endearing," I commented.

"Oh really? What did your mom say then? 'Stay pretty dear, the sponsors will keep you alive'?"

"It wasn't my mom."

"Your brother?"

"Evelyn."

"Aaah, Evelyn. Did she ball her eyes out and beg you to stay alive?"

"No. She gave advice."

Finn laughed. "Oh really? What kind of advice on killing could she possibly give?"

It was no surprise he laughed. Evelyn is soft and sweet, it was hard not to like her. She and I had been friends since they were 4. She lived down the street and Josh lived at my aunt's house since his parents' death.

"She told me to do what I do best." I regretted saying it as soon as it came out.  
Finn wanted to laugh and give a nasty comment, but Jenna fired shots with her eyes. She would not have fighting tributes from the same district.

"Finn, you come with me." She said and got up.

"Where are we going?"

"Get up."

They left the room. Bob and I were the only ones left.

"So, girl, what _do_ you do best?"

"Not so hard to imagine, is it?"

"If I have to assume everything Finn says about you is true…"

"No. It's not. I'm not a whore."

"Then what do you do?"

I gave him a silent stare.

He sighed. "Look, Naomi, we're gonna have to get to know each other. It's important for me to know you, to try and keep you alive best as I can. People can deny or forget their past as much as they want, it defines them. Your past defines you. Just tell me."

I hesitated. He had trusting eyes, looked patient and understanding.

"You will need someone, Naomi."

"You're going to judge me."

"I'm a murderer. I killed 6 people directly and 3 indirectly. If someone should get judged here, it would be me."

I stayed silent for a couple of minutes before telling him everything.

"What Finn said about my mother is mostly true. She used to be pretty when she was young, she got pregnant quickly. The men would always leave, though. My mother is far from easy to please. She's controlling, hungry for money and not particularly nice. But she was good at seduction. I don't even know who my father is. Whether he's alive, whether I ever saw or met him. My mother says it's "irrelevant". It's a miracle she just had 4 children! I don't really have a loving family. My sister is 23, she has always disliked me. I don't know why. My brother Gabriel is 19, and has epilepsy. He's terrified of doing anything, he's always scared to die because of an attack. He doesn't dislike me, but he's closer to Lily. Ben, my little brother is the only one who truly loves me."

Bob stayed silent, showing me he was listening.

"My mom works at the clothing factory, so does my sister. My brother can't and the little one's too young. There's no man to help keep us alive. So when I turned 14, my mother noticed I attracted some men's attention. She told me not to bother talking to poor boys; the rich ones are the only ones that can help us. First, I had to charm a boy named Ross. He's one of the richest of the district. He gave me food regularly and called me his girlfriend. Then, my mom saw a better suitor in a Peacekeeper called Zack. He made sure we had everything we needed, but at some point he got too pushy. Then I briefly had a little something with a previous victor's son, Raphael. I actually really liked him, but my mom made me give him up when Joe came along. He's a new Peacekeeper, and is desperately in love with me. He'd do anything and even wants to marry me. I just have to keep pretending until they start wanting more or my mom finds someone better. That's my only job. I do bring the most food on the table, though."

"You're not a big fan of your mom, are you?"

I look away. "My mother sees me more as an investment than a daughter."

"I see."

We stay silent for a while.

"Everybody knows. They all hate peacekeepers, so obviously they think I'm a traitor. On top of that, they know they pay for my company. So they just assume the men get the whole package. I know many people call me a slut behind my back. People like Finn only have the guts to say it to my face."

Bob sighs. "So you're good at seducing."

"If you call that a talent."

"But you're so… shy."

"It's shame. But when I get an assignment from my mom, I play somebody else. For Ross I was confident and bubbly. For Zack I was naughty and daring. For Raphael, I was caring and cute. For Joe I'm fun and pretty to show off. I quickly notice what they like, what would keep them around long enough."

"So you can read people easily. And you're also a good actress."

I shrug.

"Don't be so pessimistic. We can work with that. When your friend told you to do what you do best, what did she mean?"

"She said I needed allies."

"Well, it's not impossible. But if the boys notice that you're flirting with all of them in order to find allies, they won't stick around. They have to think the feelings are genuine before they protect you."

I chuckled. That was a ridiculous idea. "I was not planning on actually following her advice."

"Why not? It's the best chance you've got. You find a boy in the arena, make him fall for you. You kill him in his sleep when you don't need him anymore. There's probably nothing as effective. This has never been done before, no one will see it coming."

"No!" I got up. "I'm not like that. I won't do it." I had had a hard time not catching feeling for Raphael when I was with him, and clearly I failed. I hated pretending to be someone else to stay alive.

"It's that or preparing for your imminent death."

I walked out of the room.

* * *

"Honey, let me make this clear for you. You're not a fighter. Not a runner. Not a hider. Not a survivor. But you are an actress. A pretty darn good one, from what I've heard. And you must remember that this is a television show. You could very well get out of it alive."

I stayed silent. Jenna was paying attention but not participating. She seemed interested in this strategy, but also slightly disturbed by it. Finn was farther away, eating all sorts of cakes. He seemed to be living the dream.

"You can be anything. Sassy, clever, innocent, naughty, playful. Anything. All you have to stay is charming and pretty and seducing. No, not just that. Captivating. You have to be able to walk into a room and have every pair of eyes drawn to you. I know you have what it takes."

"I don't want to."

"What makes you think it's more noble to kill 5 men in combat than to kill 5 of them in their sleep?"

I sighed.

"It's more merciful, if you ask me!"

"It's not! It's plain lying! Making them believe I love them and that I'd do anything for them, only to stab them moments later? That's worse than not noble! It's shameful!"

"Look, girl." Jenna interrupted my outburst. "It's quite simple. Do you want to live or die?"

Of course I wanted to live. I wanted to go home to my friends and my little brother. Desperately.

Jenna rightly interpreted my silence as a 'live'. "Then this is the only shot you've got. Now stop being a pussy and grow some balls. Killing is killing. Nobody cares about the context in the Hunger Games."

"Who says it would even work…" I said weakly. I was tired of objecting to it.

"We do. It could very well work. No one has ever even thought of this strategy. As long as you stick to one guy at a time inside the arena, no one could suspect your tactic. It's perfect."

She interpreted my silence as a yes. I didn't even know what I was thinking. I wanted to live, I knew that. And that was enough.


	2. Train

**I have decided to keep writing this story, sorry for the long wait :) Please review if you read it!**

* * *

May was running between the rocks, between the trees, stumbling every few seconds. She was the fastest for sure. But with a stab wound in your leg, there's not much a tribute can do. She ran and she ran, but the tributes running after her were faster. Like two cats chasing a wounded mouse into a corner. The girl, Jasmin, tackled May and pushed her to the ground. May was lying only inches away from the deep canyon and could feel the breeze glide over her face along with Jasmin's punches, until May couldn't open her left eye anymore and her face was all covered in blood.

"Enough," said Raymond with his deep voice, the other tribute, as he grabbed Jasmin's jacket and pushed her off May.

"Raymond, let me!" Jasmin yelled in anger.

"No," he answered calmly, "You want to hurt her. I want to kill her."

May was trembling, pushing herself up, but Raymond's foot went to her throat and pushed her back on the dusty ground. Her long blonde hair dangled over the sharp cliff. May cried and kicked and begged, but Raymond was cold and unmoved.

"Stop wimping like a child," he said, growing uncomfortable by her display. He wasn't one for slow deaths. Jasmin was.

Raymond grabbed May's collar and pulled her up until her feet didn't touch the ground anymore. She stopped kicking, afraid it would make her fall over the edge. Her eyes grew large and her breath stopped as her hands grabbed Raymond's shirt.

"I'll push you," he said softly, but impassive. "Don't be afraid. It will be like flying."

"Oh, please," Jasmin scoffed. "Raymond, let me-"

"Don't be afraid, May," he said, staring into her eyes, cutting his friend off. "Embrace it. Fly."

His soothing tone amazingly seemed to work and May was hanging over the ground, with tears falling down her cheek in silence. Raymond seemed pleased. He didn't _like_ killing. He didn't like seeing victims fight and cry and beg. May was calm, tired of fighting, tired of pain, and that's just how he liked his victims.

Raymond gently put May down, preparing to push her. Her feet were on the edge of the cliff, and her hands shakily kept holding his shirt even though he was far too strong for her. She breathed deeply, when suddenly Jasmin pushed a dagger into her abdomen. May screamed out in pain, her big eyes staring at the girl with the twisted smile. Blood was coming out of May's mouth and Jasmin twisted the blade again, watching May suffer.

Raymond angrily intervened, pushing Jasmin to the ground with his left hand and May over the cliff with his right hand. He watched her as she fell to her death, eyes large, mouth open, but no sound coming out.

* * *

I woke up, covered in sweat. I was breathing heavily and pushed myself out of bed to open the curtains and make reality calm me down.

At the sight of the moving landscape under the moonlight, my heartbeat slowed down. I was in the train, not in last year's arena. The steady pace and the beautiful view all seemed too good to be true. As if the train wasn't leading me to my probable death.

A flicker of light came from my right and I turned towards it, alarmed, only to find it was just the mirror's reflection of the moonlight. I stepped in front of it, observing my reflection. It didn't feel like me. The girl in the mirror looked numb with distant eyes. A dead expression. I shook my head. That face wasn't going to keep me alive. So I forced a smile, but I could see right through it. I knew the Capitol wouldn't. They were all about the superficial, admiring the surface without bothering to look underneath. But the tributes might catch me in my game of innocent smiles and charming twirls every time I would be in the spotlight. I was a born actress, that was true, but I felt drained of all strength of will I ever had and the Games hadn't even started yet.

My hands went up to my face, pushing the auburn hair behind my ears. I swallowed and forced myself to observe the reflection I had always fled from, but that had brought food to my family's table. My teal eyes had dark outer rings. A handful of freckles covered my cheeks and dimples appeared whenever my lips smiled. Every time I touched my hair, I wondered whom I had inherited it from. My mother had dark hair, so did Lily and Gabriel. Ben was blonde, like his father had been. Harold had been nice, but mother had blown it again. He left when Ben turned 1 and the boy had never seen his father again. Lily and Gabriel's fathers had never been revealed to them, like mine. But Lily and Gabriel didn't seem to care much. They weren't reminded of it constantly, like I was. They looked exactly like our mother. They both had her high cheekbones and round hazel eyes and long dark hair. But every time I brushed my hair or passed in front of a mirror, I couldn't help but wonder who he had been and why he had left. Maybe he knew who I was all along, or maybe he was never told and recognized me as his spitting image for the first time when I was reaped for the whole district to see.

I knew building my father up in my mind wasn't doing any good to me. In my thoughts, I put him up on a pedestal. Not knowing him probably made me love him more than he deserved. But I just constantly felt this absence in my life that I couldn't manage to fill.

The train abruptly slowed down, and I curiously creeped towards the window. We were approaching some enormous waterfall, and the tracks seemed to be leading right towards it.

I heard a noise coming from the dining room, and I couldn't help but follow it. I didn't know why I cared so much, but I just felt like I needed something to do. The tip of my toes and the expensive carpet kept me from being heard, and when I appeared from behind the door I heard a gasp.

"Oh my fu- What the hell is your problem, Naomi?" Finn said, looking flushed. He had grabbed a knife.

I chuckled at the sight of him. "Relax, Finn, we're on a moving train with approximately 10 people on board. These aren't the slums anymore."

Finn sighed and shoved a piece of cake in his mouth. He looked worn out, like he hadn't managed to sleep yet. "Old habits die hard."

I sat down next to him. In the faint moonlight, he looked different. "You're still hungry after that dinner?"

He shrugged. "Well, I'm not full."

I grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl and started peeling it. The gentle rocking of the train made me calm, and suddenly the sound of water grew stronger.

Finn grinned and his eyes went towards the window. "I've never seen a waterfall before. Only in pictures. And now we're under one."

I smiled. Obviously, neither had I. "It's so... strong," I whispered, admiritavely, looking through the same window at the water flowing down as if the train wasn't even disturbing it.

The noise of the water stopped, and we lost the moonlight. We were inside a tunnel. The quiet was a heavy one.

"Do you think there are free people?" I asked.

"What?" Finn asked, not quite looking up from the drink he was pouring himself.

"Do you think there are people who don't live in districts or in the Capitol?"

Finn looked up at me, then away. "I never thought about that." His eyes kept staring through the window, but the tunnel cut off every view. "I suppose... I suppose there are always individuals."

He squinted his eyes. "It's hard to imagine, though."

I nodded, vaguely staring out the window as well. Maybe people were watching our train without us knowing. Maybe we were living in a cage, without truly realizing it. Like fish in a bowl.

"You ask strange questions at night," Finn remarked.

"So many questions arise at nighttime."

"Like what?" Finn asked, seemingly intrigued.

"Like... What lies beyond Panem."

Finn scoffed. "There's nothing beyond Panem. The whole world was flooded."

"You believe that?" I asked, not waiting for an answer. I used to talk about it with Raphael every night. "I find it hard to believe there are no lands on earth higher than ours. They said there were once seven continents and hundreds of countries." I didn't know why I was suddenly voicing my most curious thoughts, the thoughts I tended to play with regularly when insomnia hit, but something was pushing me to speak my mind. The silence the tunnel had brought had to be broken, for it was far too heavy. As if it was preparing us for worse.

Finn didn't look like much of a thinker, at night at least. He squinted his eyes, confused. "I'm tired."

I smiled and shook my head. "You can't sleep?"

"I can always sleep. But the movement... It's unsettling."

The train barely rocked. The movement was swift. But I nodded. He was feeling it too.

"I fell asleep, but not for long. Nightmare."

Finn stared ahead. He'd stopped eating. "Thinking ahead?"

I winced. "Not quite."

* * *

When the train emerged from the tunnel into the sun that bathed the glistering Capitol in light, my breath stopped. I had to squint my eyes; I had never seen this much light. The sun came from the sky, from the lake around the city, from the glass buildings. It was coming from every possible direction, as if meant to blind the incoming tributes.

I heard Finn, next to me, gasping, and he stood in awe in front of the window, his face stripped of emotion. Jenna stood next to him, her eyes blank, but her expression couldn't hide her distaste for the place. Bob, on the other hand, looked up from the couch he was sitting in, and glanced through the distant window. He smiled at me. "Breathtaking, isn't it?"

I managed to rip my eyes off the sight and walked back towards the couch. I sat next to Bob.

"You know," he started, "23 years ago, when I first saw it, from the train, like you, I thought I was dreaming. So beautiful." Bob glanced out the window, smiling as though you'd smile at a familiar piece of art. "In all these years, I've never seen anyone swim in that water."

"Maybe it's dirty."

"It can't be – it's a wonderful blue."

"The surface is."

Bob looked at me with a curious look on his face.

Jenna joined us in the living area, and eventually, Finn did too. "When we roll into the station, there'll be a lot of people trying to catch a glimpse of you."

Finn painted a cocky smile on his face. "The game has begun."

I looked at him, and he looked right back. His eyes weren't familiar anymore, but hard and distant. So I knew it was true. The game had begun.


End file.
